


Trade Night

by daphnerunning



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Facials, Genderfuck, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Roleplay, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward/Ivan, smutty fluff. Set during their days at Hero Academy (hence the underage tag--they're 15 or 16).</p><p>Ivan's been squirming all day, waiting for Trade Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade Night

 

It was Friday.

Better, so much better than that, it was Trade Night.

Ivan squirmed his way through his last three classes, never daring to catch Edward's eye. Sternbild Justice Applicable to NEXT Crimefighters in particular was torture. There was a pop quiz, which was a lot harder when he couldn't look to Edward for the answers. He stumbled his way through it, certain that he hadn't even managed a passing grade. PE was an agility day, which was the only reason he was able to finish the class with anything like dignity. All through guest lectures he kept thinking, _Trade night, trade night, trade night._

 _Is Edward thinking that too? Maybe. I hope so. Oh god. I hope he doesn't change his mind. No, he wouldn't do that. He never has before, has he? But there's always a first time for everything. Oh god, he's going to change his mind._

It made sense. Why wouldn't Edward get sick of it? Ivan could never understand why he didn't get sick of Ivan completely. He was smarter, stronger, more cheerful, more lucky, more handsome...

 _Oh god. He's probably already sick of me. He's probably already decided to stop being my friend. Why wouldn't he?_

By the time six pm rolled around, Ivan had thoroughly convinced himself that Edward would greet him to say that he was moving out, didn't ever want to see Ivan's face again, and end by kicking Ivan in the stomach.

Which was why it was quite a pleasant surprise to see Edward lounging on his bed with a magazine. Even more pleasant was when Edward's eyes lit up at the sight of him, when he crossed the room in a matter of seconds to take Ivan in a swift, hungry kiss.

Ivan let out a squeak and melted into the kiss, letting Edward stroke his hair, wrapping his arms around Edward to press them closer together. _He still cares_ , he thought, giddy with relief and with the kiss. _He still wants me._

Edward bit his bottom lip softly, then pulled away and grinned down at his roommate. "Hi."

"H-hi, Edward."

"Are you as excited as I am?"

Ivan nodded, not trusting his own voice. 

"Good. You want to go first?"

"N-no, I'll wait. If that's okay?"

"You know I like going first better. You have your list?"

Ivan fumbled in his pocket. "Got it." According to the rules, he set it on the desk where Edward couldn't see it. Edward's was already there. The fact that it was crumpled and straightened, and had been several times, made Ivan tingle with excitement. Obviously Edward had been looking forward to this for quite a while.

"Pick it up?"

Ivan picked up Edward's list, scanning each item as the blush on his face grew so dark he was surprised it didn't catch fire.

"Anything on there you can't do?"

Edward always gave him a chance to back out. Ivan shook his head. "I can do it. I think. I hope I do it right."

"You ready?" Edward's voice was husky behind him, and Ivan felt like shivering all over. Instead he looked at the list again, then turned around.

At least, someone did.

Ivan put a hand on his--her--hip, letting it sway out to the side. If he hadn't trusted Edward, if it hadn't been for the fact that Edward never made fun of him, he'd have been far too embarrassed to do anything of the sort. 

Long dark hair ran over his back, and he smoothed it with the long painted nails of one hand. "Well, well, well," he crooned, hearing a woman's sultry voice come out of his lips. "Has someone here been a naughty boy?"

Edward arched in his seat, a little grin forcing itself onto his face as he tried not to break character. "Who, me?"

Midnight Spark tutted seductively through her teeth, high heels clacking on the ground as she strode over to Edward. _Breathe, Ivan. Stay in character._ It was easier when he didn't think about it. The body took over, sometimes. Certain bodies were very forceful about how they wanted to behave, and Midnight Spark was one of them. He'd known Edward would want her on Trade Night this week; he'd been talking about her nonstop since the bank heist, when she'd dropped onto the gunman from the ceiling and knelt over him to make the arrest. Edward had taped the broadcast, then watched it every night.

She straddled Edward in the chair, running her hands down his muscular arms, bringing his wrists up over his head. "Yes, you. In fact, I think you need to be punished."

Straddling Edward like this, Ivan could feel how hard Edward already was against him. His friend's breathing was fast, but he didn't struggle as Midnight Spark prowled around him, tying him to the chair with gentle loops of a long scarf. 

Behind Midnight Spark's eyes, Ivan watched his friend for a clue for how he was feeling. Edward strained against the restraints, but only for show, Ivan was sure. He was easily strong and agile enough to slip out of the bindings if he really wanted to.

Midnight Spark sank to her knees in front of Edward, looking up at him through her mask. "You're a very naughty boy, aren't you? You need to be punished." _Shit, I already said that. Don't panic! Maybe he won't notice! Hurry, touch his penis!_

She ran long fingernails over the bulge in Edward's pants, and the bound boy moaned. "Mmm...yes, please. Very naughty. Punish me."

Ivan intended to reach up and unzip Edward's Hero Academy Regulation trousers, but the body took over. She leaned further, surprised at the flexibility in her spine, and caught the zipper in her teeth. Slowly, she tugged the zipper down, chin rubbing against the throbbing heat trapped within the cotton.

Edward was completely hard, his cock dark red by the time the zipper was completely undone. "Teenage boys," Midnight Spark cooed, wrapping one long-fingered hand around his slick, heavy length. "Always so eager, even when they're being bad." 

She ran a single fingernail up the underside of Edward's shaft. He bucked into her hand, eyes half-closed in pleasure. "Hmm," she said, every word a purr, "I don't think you deserve pleasure. I think you deserve to be tortured a little. Since you're so naughty."

Edward actually whimpered.

Ivan knew he was going off script--the list had only called for " _Midnight Spark gives me a blowjob,_ " after all. But Edward knew how it was when the body took over. He knew what to say to make Ivan stop, if he really wanted to.

That is, if he could remember how to speak. 

Midnight Spark ran her fingernails down, lightly scraping over Edward's balls, and the redhead sucked in a shuddering breath. "Please," he moaned.

She chuckled. "You think you deserve this?" She leaned forward, breathing hot on his cock. He was leaking precum at a steady rate now, and Midnight Spark darted her tongue out to flick over the tip. 

Edward made a strangled high-pitched noise, and his hips jumped. "Please!" he said again, louder this time. 

She wrapped her hand around him, harder than Edward usually liked, squeezed her way down his shaft. Then, she gave the head of his cock a long, slow lick.

That was all it took. Edward cried out something unintelligible, and then he was coming, filling Ivan's mouth with his taste, spurting hot across his cheek, forehead.

Surprised, Ivan flashed back to his usual form, kneeling in front of Edward's chair. The latex of Midnight Spark's costume melted back to Hero Academy clothes, the long black sheet into his untidy blonde hair. There was still semen on his face, and he ducked his head to wipe it off on his sleeve.

"Oh god," Edward groaned, eyes closed. "That was amazing. So good. Ivan, that...you're amazing."

Ivan positively glowed with the praise. "Y-yeah? That was good?"

"Don't be modest. You were fantastic. You want a turn now, or do you want to do another of mine?"

"I want all mine at once. If that's--"

"Course it's okay. Go on, then." Just to prove he could, Edward shrugged out of the bindings Midnight Spark had tied him with. It took him about three seconds.

Ivan scowled, and turned back to the list. _2\. Lillia Valance comes into our room (Ivan is out? Sorry <3) and cuddles with me. She doesn't want to have sex at first, but I win her over. (please don't be mad?)_

Ivan walked out of the room without a word. He waited just a little longer than he had to, just to tease his roommate. He was finding his footing with Trade Night now, getting more comfortable with the characters. Then, making sure no one was in the hall, he shifted into the prettiest girl in Hero Academy and knocked. 

Edward opened the door immediately, making Ivan think he'd been waiting by the door. He'd done up his pants, and feigned surprise. "Lillia? What are you doing here?"

Ivan bit his lip. Lillia wasn't as forceful a body as Midnight Spark, and he had to keep focused to maintain character. "Hi, Edward. Are you alone?"

"Yeah, I am. Ivan's out tonight, doing something _much_ cooler, with _way_ cooler people than me."

Ivan's lips twitched involuntarily. "Can I come in? Roger and I had a fight." _Why not? Might as well get the Boyfriend Problem out of the way._

"Oh, you, uh, want to come in?" Despite the fact that it was his plan, Edward seemed nervous.

"Thanks." Lillia stepped inside and looked around. "Nice. I thought it would be messier, with two boys."

"Yeah, well, Ivan keeps it pretty neat. You want a drink?"

"Sure. Diet Coke?" How many times had he seen Lillia order a Diet Coke in the cafeteria? 

"Uh, I don't think we have any."

Oops. He should probably have remembered that. "Just water is fine."

Edward brought the water, then slid next to her on the bed. "So, a fight?"

"Yeah." _Crap. What did we fight about? What do girls fight about with boyfriends?_ "Um...he was mad that I had my period?"

Immediately, he knew he'd said the wrong thing. Edward looked as if he was about to throw up, and Ivan couldn't keep hold of the body. He shifted back to himself and buried his head in his hands. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! That was so un-sexy!"

Edward laughed, though he still looked a little green. "It's fine. Can you shift back, and we'll just have sex?"

It was always harder to keep control of a body once he'd slipped out of it--like how difficult it was to leap across a gap when he'd already failed once. He always felt like he was going to flinch at the most unfortunate moment. _But it's Trade Night. Have to try._

A flash of blue-white light, and he was Lillia again, sipping her water. "Roger and I got into a fight," she said, helplessly. "Um...because I go shopping too much?"

That seemed good enough. It certainly didn't make Edward vomit. "Aw," he said, and put an arm around her. "Poor baby. I bet I can make you feel better."

Lillia edged away. "I probably shouldn't."

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to remind you of how beautiful you are."

 _He could have anyone he wanted._ Ivan knew Lillia would have protested more, would probably never have given in, but he wasn't really Lillia. 

All he wanted to do was give in.

Edward's hands felt sure, practiced on her breasts, and Lillia let out a breathy little moan. "Ooh..."

"Feels good?"

Lillia nodded, smiling. "Yeah. Be gentle with me?"

Something flickered over Edward's face--displeasure?--but he moved down to kiss Lillia's neck, to pull her dress down over her breasts. He buried his face in them, cupping them in his hands, taking a pert pink nipple between his lips.

Lillia's fingernails dug into the fabric of the bed, and she threw back her head, chest heaving. Privately, Ivan was always surprised at how good it felt when Edward played with his nipples, whether he was shapeshifted or not. _Maybe it's because I've spent too much time as a girl. No, that's stupid. Edward doesn't start randomly feeling sandy._

Edward's hands went to her thighs, urging them apart, and her dress rode up. Edward kissed his way up the inside of her thighs, his eyelashes tickling her pale flesh, until he nuzzled at the lacy underwear Ivan had shifted. Edward ran a finger over the lace, grinning when Lillia sucked in a breath.

 _It's so wrong to feel so good from this. It shouldn't feel so good to have a va-- a pu-- a cu-- a not-penis._ Edward's finger teased the thin cloth aside, brushing over the wet warmth of Lillia's slit.

She wriggled, making a happy little noise as Edward's tongue followed his finger's trail. Lillia slid off her underwear, tossing them far enough that Edward wouldn't have to see them turn back to cotton briefs as soon as they left his touch. 

With nothing to obstruct his way, Edward dove between Lillia's legs, licking, sucking, tongue plundering deep into her core. 

 _Definitely wrong to feel so good. I should only feel this with Roger. I mean with a penis! ...shit._ "Edward," she murmured, the one thing Ivan was sure of. 

He dragged his tongue over her clit, and she spread her legs and whimpered. He flicked the tip over it, teasing, making her shiver and beg. "Edward, Edward, P-please!"

"Please what?"

"Please--more!"

"Please what, Lillia?"

"P-please lick me."

"Louder." Edward grinned against her.

"Please lick me!"

"Good girl." He buried his face again, long tongue snaking up inside her hole, the strangest thing that had ever made Ivan writhe uncontrollably. _Don't come don't come don't come, don't lose shape, keep your vagina where it is! Ivan! Maintain the vagina!_

"E-Edward, I can't--"

"It's okay." The words were muffled, but Ivan understood. "Come for me."

"But I'll--"

Edward sucked her clit hard, and Ivan cried out in his own voice. He forced Edward's mouth open as he snapped back to his original shape, bucking up against Edward's tongue, flooding his mouth with his release. 

Edward didn't pull up more than he had to, suckling gently on the head of Ivan's cock. He moaned around it, and Ivan twitched in his friend's mouth. "Mnggh, Edward..."

Edward stood up, eyes flashing, and shucked off his clothes. "Get naked."

"Your third--"

"Forget it. I want you."

 _I will never say no to that._ Ivan wormed out of his clothes, tossed them away, barely had time to do so before Edward covered his body with his own. "Need you," Edward groaned, and their faces crashed together in a fierce, bruising kiss. 

Ivan tasted himself in Edward's mouth, but Edward had to be tasting himself in Ivan's too. Edward bit Ivan's lip. They ground together, panting, straining, searching for a rhythm. Edward was hard again, too hard to wait. "Ivan, please--hurry, I need you."

 _Needs me. Edward needs me._ Ivan fumbled frantically with the lotion on the side table, slicked up Edward's cock with a few slow pumps.

"You--"

"Already did," Ivan said with a grin. "In the bathroom on my way here."

Edward took hold of Ivan's knees, spread them up, back, slid his hands back down. He squeezed Ivan's ass, then slipped his thumbs inside to see if Ivan was telling the truth. "God, you weren't lying," he said, voice hoarse and throaty with desire. "How many fingers did you use?"

"Nnn, four."

"Jesus, Ivan!"

"Wasn't enough. Wanted you."

Another kiss. "Then take it."

 _Always._

Edward thrust in, too ready, too far gone to go slow. Not that Ivan wanted him to; he pushed down onto Edward's cock, trying to take more too fast. He felt himself harden again, aroused beyond belief by feeling Edward filling him up.

Edward cursed and took Ivan's hips in his hands. "If you're going to be that greedy," he muttered, and rolled over so Ivan was on top, "you can do the work."

Ivan's breath caught in his throat. "Gladly!" He braced his hands on his roommate's smooth, sculpted chest, then slammed himself down on Edward's cock.

He couldn't tell who was shouting, who was groaning, who was begging for more. He raised up onto his knees, threw his head back, and rode Edward for all he was worth. Every time his friend's cock pumped up inside his ass, Ivan's eyes rolled back in his head. The only conscious thought in his mind was _more, more, more_.

 _Moremoremoremoremore_

Edward hit that spot deep inside, and Ivan convulsed on top of him. The contractions were too much for Edward.

"Yes, Ivan, fuck!" He thrust wildly up into Ivan, holding his hips down with bruising force, mouth open wide in a silent scream as he flooded Ivan with come. He jerked up into him a couple more times, legs spasming in the aftershocks, before collapsing down on his back.

Ivan whined. There was no other word for it, but he was hard, aching.

"Climb off for a sec, okay?" Edward said shakily. 

When Ivan did, Edward propped himself up against the wall, legs spread. "Here."

Ivan sat between his roommate's legs, back to Edward's chest, and leaned back.

Edward's hand was strong and sure, stroking him just right while he kissed, bit Ivan's neck, sucked on his ear. His other hand came around Ivan's chest and pinched one of his nipples.

"Nnn, Edward..."

"You gonna come for me?"

"If you k-keep that up."

"Which? This?" He rolled the nipple between his fingers.

Ivan bucked up into his hand. "Th-that! Yes!"

Edward played with him, pinching gently at first and then harder, hand moving swiftly up and down his shaft. "Consider this my third," he said in Ivan's ear, then punctuated it with a lick up the side of the shell. "I want you to come for me. Come because I'm telling you to."

 _Fuck if that isn't hot._

Ivan arched back against the touch, away from, into a vicious pinch to his nipple, just as Edward's thumb caught on the head of his cock. It was too much, and he obeyed the breathy words in his ear, spending himself for the second time that night.

It took them nearly an hour to work up the courage to get to Ivan's list. When Edward finally stumbled over to the table to retrieve the paper, he gave his roommate a weary grin. "You kinky son of a bitch."

 

 

"Aah!" Blood welled up dark and red, and Ivan flicked his tongue over the wound. 

"Be more careful."

Edward scowled, then sucked his own pricked fingertip. "Give me the thimble, then."

"I'm using it. You dropped yours behind my bed."

"I'm sewing thicker fabric than you. Who needs a thimble for monkscloth?"

"Stop whining. It's Trade Night."

Edward subsided, grumbling, but he was smiling. 

On the TV screen, a nine-year-old girl chased after an escaping card, staff clutched firmly in hand. She shouted some words, shed her clothes, and resumed the chase in a frilly pink outfit. Despite the fact that sixteen-year-old boys were supposed to care about being cool above all else, Edward cheered along with Ivan at the climax of the episode.

 _Ivan's list for Trade Night:_

 _1\. Watch at least three episodes of Cardcaptor Sakura._

 _2\. Finish Himura Kenshin outfit. (can be done at the same time as #1)_

 _3\. Do full photoshoot with katanas (and I get to be Kenshin!) (sorry, I know you have perfect hair) (it's okay isn't it?) ( <3) (thank you in advance)_

Edward leaned over and kissed the top of Ivan's head. Ivan looked up, surprised. "What is it?"

"Happy Trade Night."


End file.
